My Life in Ponyville :The Cupcake Killer Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The Trailer to the sequel to My Life in Ponyville stange Disappearance's have been happening in the nearly ghost town that was once Ponyville it is now Up to Twilight Adam Simon Jeanette Jill and Phoenix Wright to unravil this mystery and solve who killed or kidnapped all those ponies ? leave a review if you like the trailer set in the grimdark universe


My Life in Ponyville The Cupcake Killer Trailer

_**The Town has been evcuated of nearly all citizens **_

"Alright everypony we can set up in my old library we can use it as a HQ while we are here" said Twilight . "Good idea we will need to borrow a few things from the ponyville Hostpital that is if it hasn't been cleared out already" said Adam. " Hmm the four of us can check it out if you want?" asked Simon adjusting his glasses . "No we go together" said Twilight with a firm voice . "Very well lets go" said Adam.

_**A killer resides in the basement of the very bakery **_

"Excellent job my assistant" chuckled the dark pink pony . "Thank ya Pinkamena" replied Applebloom. "lets see even though most if not all of the ponies have left that gives us a limited population to work with ….. well more parties to throw" Laughed Pinkamena Diane Pie.

"That's true Pinkamena but ah saw a pony four humans enter ponyville ah think they might be sent by the princess" said Applebloom. "hmmmmmmm if that's the case then we had better be extra careful of them the police and the royal guard who knows what they have brought" shuddered Pinkamena .

"That's true Pinkamena the only thing that ah can think of is that ah know one of them his name is Adam Twilight ah have met several times but I don't know the other three they could be his family or something" concluded Applebloom. "Then we had better steer clear of them" replied Pinkamena

_**A hunt for the truth with Phoenix Wright of Earth **_

"Twilight we may need a lawyer but did either Princess tell us to summon another human from Earth?" asked Adam. " I think Princess Celestia did I did hear it before we took off for the Train station " said Twilight thinking back.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Twilight I need you to get Phoenix Wright once you all reach ponyville for you 5 will need him in the coming trial that is to be held there which is why Adam I need you to summon the greatest human Judge now he's already framilier with Rainbow Dash since that was the first murder case in Equestria in over a thousand years but now ponynapping I can't let this go unpunished that is why a court house is being built in ponyville to hold the trial" said Princess Celestia . _

"_I understand Princess as does Twilight we still have the badge from the Rainbow Dash case" said Twilight . "Well then my little pony and well humans off you go to ponyville" said Princess Celestia . _

_**FLASHBACK END **_

"This is going to be a real tough case to crack I had better get started on summoning the greatest judge and Twilight I need you to get Phoenix Wright we are going to need his help" Said Adam.

"While I don't like being ordered around we both need to get started" said Twilight a little peeved .

_**Two more humans summoned from earth to oversee a trial **_

_Ugh where am I ? I think I know this place its the library hold on i'll try to open my eyes_ Thought Phoenix . He opened his eyes and saw his co counsol Twilight Sparkle . "Twilight its good to see you again" said Phoenix happy .

"As it is you ,Adam I take you filled the judge in on what's going on?" asked Twilight while she was having the stuffing being squeezed out of her. "Yea I filled him in on what's going on" replied Adam.

"Good Mr. Wright you can let you know" wheezed the purple unicorn. "Oh sorry" replied Phoenix . "So where's Rainbow Dash?" asked Phoenix .

"Well she's in Canterlot looking after the foals" said Adam. "Woah so who's the father" said Phoenix stunned . "Well your looking right at him" said Adam proudly . " And what became of Trixie?" asked Phoenix .

"Well either she forgot about you but she did move her magic act to Canterlot where she is getting a lot of attention from the high class ponies there" said Adam. "Well at least something turned out good" muttere Phoenix recalling the time he faced her in court the last time. "Well at least I know the Equestrian law this time" said Phoenix . "Oh that's right the princess filled you in before I summoned you" said Twilight . "Yea at least I think she did" Thought Phoenix .

_**FlashBack **_

_**Earth **_

_**8:28 PM **_

_Well it's been a long day think i'll take a nap _Thought Phoenix . "_Mr. Wright it is me Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestia" Introduced Celestia . _

"_Uh nice to meet you I take you want something from I was about to go down for a nap" said a tired Phoenix Wright . _

"_Actually yes I do you see there have been some ponynappings in a town called Ponyville you should be framiler with it since you worked with Twilight on defending her friend Rainbow Dash" said Celestia . "Yea I did beat Trixie though so what became of that town?" asked Phoenix . _

"_Well unfortuntly the town was evacuated but only a few ponies stayed behind and it has come to my attention that one of the Elements of Harmony Pinkie Pie if you recall has gone rouge she is now ponynapping ponies to a bakery called Sugercube Corner as to why the reason of these ponynappings we don't know" said Celestia sadly . _

"_Look don't worry I take it you are going to give me something to help familize myself with Equestia?" asked Phoenix . _

"_Yes so this time your ready" said Celestia . "Well alright then" replied Phoenix. This time he felt a book magicaly appear on his office desk and sure enough it was a book containing the four classes of pony and the laws of Equestia . "Thanks Princess this should help" thanked Phoenix . "Not a problem" said Celestia . _

_**End FlashBack **_

"I see well at least this time you should be able to be better prepared but I hope you guys have something suitable such as some bread cause I don't a repeate of last time I was here" said Phoenix recalling the last time . "and this time we do" said Twilight . "Mr. Wright your going to be working with me Twilight you know Simon Jeanette and Jill" said Adam. "Well that should help me a bit when it comes to these autopsy's" said Phoenix relived .

"Mr. Wright I'm glad that we are going to be working together once again but this time it's not Rainbow Dash that's a suspect this time it's Pinkie you may remember her last time you were here" said Twilight . "Yea did she change much?" asked Phoenix .

Twilights ears drooped as she recalled what happened . "What's wrong?" asked Phoenix concerned . "Well after Adam's sleepover the very next morning Pinkie slipped out the door was doing something at sugercube corner but as what I don't know hay none of did as she spent more and more time in sugercube corner and less and less time with us Adam knew something was up he read a story called 'Cupcakes online but the story was all true well minus the evacuation of ponyville but anyway it ended with Rainbow Dash being killed and baked into cupcakes at the hooves of Pinkie" said Twilight sadly .

"Well now that I know what's going on I think its time we all get some sleep after what just happened" said Phoenix . "Well you know where your bed is" said Twilight . "Sir allow me to lead you to your room we have a bed setup just for you in the basement" said Adam. Soon the judge was out like a light but Phoenix Wright was pondering some questions .

_If this is true as to how much ponyville has changed then its time to figure out who did it but as to who well I can't wait to find out but still why would pinkie do soemthing like that i'll need to start my investigation tomorrow with a fresh mind and a focused mind wonder what Twilight and Adam are thinking?_ Pondered Phoenix .

_**Can a lawyer defend the suspected pink pony ? With the help of her other friends along with everypony else ? Or will they all be baked into cupcakes ? **_

_**COMING SOON 2013**_


End file.
